Unexpected Love
by fangirlsforever23
Summary: What if Jace and Clary really were brother and sister? It has been two weeks after the Mortal War and Jocelyn still hasn't woke up, yet, and it seems a cure doesn't want to be found. Not to mention, Clary fears that without her mother, she'll never know the truth of her family.. Then, of course, there's Jace: can Clary move on, or will someone else end up owning her beloved heart?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction, and have been dying to show the world! I mean, if I didn't just get this brand new laptop for my birthday yesterday, I might've died of anticipation...**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fantastic (actually, that's just a matter of an opinion) story, and I do hope you review and whatnot. I would LOVE to know what you think.**

**And lastly, I do not own The Mortal Instruments! All credit goes to the best author of all time, (again, _another _opinion) Cassandra Clare, and I do not wish to steal it. **

**Okay. _Now _you can read.**

Alec POV

This just isn't fair. Why can't I love Magnus? Why can't I express my feelings to him? I can't love him, I know that. But why can't I love him?

I was walking the shores of Lake Lynn when I saw a flash of red hair. It was Clary. She was sitting on the grass, overlooking the beautiful view, sketching it in that sketchpad of hers. I don't know why, but the thought of her all alone, with no one, pained me. She looked sad; her face usually filled with her joy and happiness gone and replaced with a gloomy gaze and melancholy eyes. I wonder what could have possibly gotten her all upset. Hesitantly, I walked over to her. She seemed to have heard me and looked up at me. "Hey."

"Hey."I sat down beside her on the green grass. I leaned back my hands touching the ground, my legs brought up. Glancing over at her, I asked, "What's wrong?"

She laughed without much humor. "There's a lot of things wrong. It would take me all day to explain."

"Lucky for you, we have all day."

"Alright then." She set her sketchbook aside and turned her body towards me, her legs crossed. I heard Clary take a deep breath, and she started to explain. "Have you ever felt," she hesitated, which surprisingly hurt me. I was upset that she didn't think she could tell me everything. "That you don't love someone the way you should?" Her gaze wasn't on me, it was on something in the distance; something only she could see.

"Clary, where is this coming from? Is this about Simon...?"

She looked at me then. "No, not Simon." She replied softly.

"Then..." That's when the thought of realization hit me. "This is about Jace, isn't it?"

Clary chuckled. "That obvious, huh?" Her eyes were sad and teary. One tear rolled down her cheek, and surprising Clary and myself, I reached forward and brushed the tear away.

"Clary, you don't have to explain this to me."

"I have no one else to explain it to. And sometimes it's...more comforting to have someone be there for you." She smiled a sad smile. "And you're the only one available."

I was shocked. "I am?"

She sighed. "Simon is either with Izzy or Maia; Izzy is always with Simon when he's not with Maia; Maia the same way. And Jace...well, that's just awkward."

I laughed without meaning too. I was about to apologize when I realized Clary was laughing too. "So, if it makes you feel any better, I get your pain."

I chuckled at her surprise face. "You do?"

"Well, I was in love with my brother, too, remember?" She tensed at the word 'too' like she didn't need to be reminded of her incest. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. I know what you meant."

I slowly let out a long breath. "What I meant was: you eventually get over it. I did. Though, I can't say you find someone else to love..."

"But don't you love Magnus?"

I looked her in the eyes so she would know what I'm saying is sincere and not just a way to make her feel better. "I thought I did. But I don't. I don't know why, but I just can't. And I know he loves me, but I just don't feel the same way! I know this isn't fair to him, so...so I want to call it off. For his sake."

Clary blinked. "Alec, why are you telling me all this?"

I smiled. "I don't know. There's just something about you..." I stopped when I saw her face expression: disbelief, surprised, and astonished. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Now I blinked. "I... I don't know."

She laughed and I blushed.

We sat there talking for hours. There really was something about her that made the time flow when I was with her. We laughed, chuckled, and explained each other's problems. I never had this feeling when I was with Magnus... Wait! Did I just compare her to Magnus?

Once I realized the sun was setting, I offered to walk her back to Amatis' house who she has been staying with. We said our goodbyes and I walked off thinking about a girl with red hair and green eyes...

**OMG! Sorry for such a short chapter. I first started writing these on my iPod so on there it seems MUCH longer than this. I promise, I will try to make them longer, but that probably will not happen until the fifth chapter for I am currently writing the fourth one. Though, I beg of you to trust me and to put faith in me because I _will_ try and I do know how frustrating it can get when authors don't do what they are supposed to do:**

**1\. UPDATE!****2\. Please the readers.****3\. Keep their promises. (Though, I'm sure that goes for everybody- not just writers.)****4\. etc..**

**Anywho, to say sorry for it being short, I will update all three chapters tonight, and hopefully that will make up for it. :). You should be happy right about now. I'm doing this just. for. YOU! JK... I was going to do that anyway.**

**Oh, and don't forget to _review_. I could really use the self-esteem booster and the help. Yes, I do take constructive **criticism. ****

****So, yea.****

****REVIEW! (I'm asking not demanding..)****


	2. Chapter 2

UL- Chapter Two

Clary's POV

I stepped inside Amatis' house feeling better than when I had left. Alec really helped me sort out my feelings about Jace. It was wrong to feel that way about him in the first place. I fell for him after a week of knowing him, which I now find pretty stupid.

I went in the kitchen to find Amatis and Luke already there. They were laughing and giggling like real siblings. I felt happy for them. This past weeks has been filled with mourning, sadness, and war.

Just a few days ago there was the Mortal War where Valentine, Max, and Sebastain had all died. I guess that's why I felt like I could explain myself to Alec: he's been through so much, that my problems were just minor compared to his.

I hadn't realized I was smiling until Luke and Amatis stopped whatever they were doing, and started staring at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Luke chuckled. "When you are in that little world of yours..."

"She reminds me of Jocelyn so much."

Luke and I's face dropped at the mention of my mother. She still hasn't waken up. We're afraid she going to be like that forever.

Amatis seemed to realize what she had caused and regain her recovery. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put everyone in such a bad mood."

Luke recovered before me. "It's alright, Amatis. We know you didn't mean harm. It's just," he took a deep breath. "Ever since Madeline and Ragnor died, we can't find any sort of way to wake her up. And I fear, that there never will be."

I choked back a sob. We have all thought about it, but no one has ever said it out loud until now. It was getting too much for me. I excused myself using the excuse I was tired. I headed into my room, got into my night clothes and went to sleep a single tear falling down my right cheek. A single tear filled with all my feelings...

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. Since when did Luke make pancakes? I went to the trunk of old clothes Amatis used to possess, hoping to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt but no luck. I ended up having to wear a red and black plaid mini skirt and red tank top. Normally, I don't typically wear this sort of thing, but since my luggage was left back in New York...

After I'm dressed, I head into the kitchen to find none other than Alec Lightwood himself.

I'm shocked yet please to see him.

Today, he was wearing dark blue jeans, ands a faded blue sweater that matched the color of his eyes. His eyes widened when he saw me, and I felt a blush creeping on to my cheeks once realized that he saw me where this outfit.

I then realize I'm staring and rack my brain to think of something to say. "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"I was hoping we could talk," he said shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"Umm... Sure." I grabbed an apple and walked towards the front door, Alec close behind me.

When we were out the door, we started to walk. "Where are we going?" I asked after awhile of awkward silence.

"Nowhere particular..." He scratched his head as if he wanted to talk about something important, just didn't know how to say it.

"Then, what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm..." He hesitated, clearly trying to find the right words. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." He had finally blurt it out.

I stared appalled at his outburst, not really expecting what he had just said. "No offense, but I thought you don't...you know...I thought-"

"Thought I was gay?" Alec asked curiously.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Yes. That..."

He made some sort of choking sound, that I then recognized as as laughter.

I smiled. "Okay... When?"

"Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own The Mortal Instruments! All credit goes to Cassandra Clare..**

**Enjoy!**

Alec POV

I had done it. I had asked her out, and she had said yes. I began to smile to myself as I made my way towards a clearing, somewhere in Alicante. I turned around to face the beautiful girl I would soon be going out with. She was wearing a a red and black plaid "school girl" skirt, and a red tank top. I was so used to her tee and jeans that I hadn't expected to see her in something...so Isabelle like.

"Why are you staring at me?" Clary asked me, smiling.

"Uh... No reason." I stuttered. "Can you make a portal?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, but stuck out her hand, palm up. "I don't have a stele."

I gave her mine, and I watched as she swiftly began to draw the correct rune on the brick wall. We were in a thin alley that we had to walk one by one. The alley smelled exactly as if it were from New York itself: cat urinate, and trash. Guts and ichor were still scattered everywhere from the previous battle, because no one had agreed to clean it up.

In no time, the wall swirled into the familiar form of a portal and I took her hand, and stepped through, thinking of exactly where I wanted to be.

I stepped out the portal and was granted with the warm South American breeze. I grabbed Clary's hand, and dragged her along. We were in some neighborhood, and though it was old, it was beautiful.

"Where are we?" Clary asked, grinning widely.

I smiled back at her. "Peru."

"Peru?"

"Yep." We continued to walk down the streets of the South American city, hand in hand, when I asked her if she was hungry.

"Yea... A little."

I guided her towards a glamoured downworlder restaurant, knowing that she would love to know a little more of the Shadow World.

We arrived about ten minutes later.

The shop looked as if it belonged in China.

The restaurant was little and worn down. The sign was said in Chinease, a language I don't even speak. The doors creaked when you opened them, and two golden dragons guarded the entrance.

I walked in and noticed that it looked as if it was a replica of Taki's in New York. There was red velvet booths and a bar in the back, and faery waitresses moving around constantly.

"Wow... It's amazing." I heard Clary whisper.

I smiled and we walked to a booth in the back, where a waitress by the name of Karen, took our order. Clary ordered Ramen Noodles- I would never understand mundanes, and their obsession with noodles- and water, whereas I ordered a cup of coffee and lemon pie.

When Karen left, Clary narrowed her eyes at me, but didn't say anything.

While we ate, we had both attempted small talk to make conversation. It went something like this:

Clary: how's the lemon pie?

Me: lemon-y. how is your noodles?

Clary: noodle-y..

That's when an awkward silence occurred, and we had both stopped trying to force the other in a conversation.

After that, we finished our food, and walked around the perimeter of a nearby park.

After a while, Clary stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Is that... A demon?" She asked pointing to a small man about fifteen yards away. He had a burly beard, shaved head, and crooked teeth. Sure enough, it was a shape demon.

I pulled two seraph blades handing one to Clary. She took it gingerly.

"Don't worry. Just follow my lead. It's in your blood, remember?" I whispered to her, as we walked towards the demon. She nodded and followed me.

I snuck up behind the demon, and just as I was about to bring the blade down on its head, it crumbled into itself. A sign that someone just killed it.

Not _just _someone.

A warlock.

Magnus Bane.

"Alexander, what are you doing here?"

**A few things: **

**Sorry again for such a short chapter. Also, before anyone asks, yes, I am very aware that Magnus is banned from Peru. That explanation as to why he is there will come later on in the story. Anywho, please review!**

**P.S. I have no idea what Peru looks like, I just improvised.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. All credit goes to the amazing Cassandra Clare..**

**Enjoy!**

Alec's POV

Feelings roared through my blood as I looked at Magnus. He was here. In Peru. In Peru!

I decided to pull a Jace and answer his question with a question. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for Clary."

He came for Clary. What did he want with Clary? Jealously soared through me faster then I could process, and I felt my face harden. My fists were clinched, and I was almost certain I would throw a punch.

That was until I saw Clary.

She looked as if someone had slapped her and I realized I hadn't exactly called of things with Magnus yet. Maybe she had realized this and probably hates me.

"Clary, I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"What do you want with me?" She answered in a surprisingly cool tone, considering what was going down at the moment.

Magnus looked at Clary with solemn. "It's about your mother. We may have found a way to wake her up."

Clary's POV

My mother.

They have found a way to wake my mother.

Faster than I can process it, I'm demanding Magnus to tell me how. Then he's opening a portal and I'm stepping through only to find...

Jace.

He's wearing jeans, and a white t shirt so that you could see the dark black runes drawn on his skin. The sight of him makes my heart flutter, and I take a step back, almost bumping into Alec who had just stepped through.

He narrows his golden eyes at Alec and me, clearly trying to analyze the situation, then decides to shrug it off. He gazes just fixes on me and he comes towards me. "Hey..." He says with his usual laziness.

My voice cracks when I spoke, "What are you doing here?"

"You're trying to save your mom. You need my help to do that." He seemed to take a more superior, cocky tone at that statement.

"Our mom," I corrected him, "and why do I need your help?"

Magnus is the one to step in and answer. "Your mother used a potion that resolved into her being forced into a magic-induced coma, as you already know. The problem is that the cure is hidden in a book on the grounds of The Wayland Manor, which Valentine undoubtedly put some sort of wards that keeps everyone and everything out but himself, and..."

"Me," Jace cut in.

I looked back to all three of them, starting with Jace, then Magnus, and ending at Alec who looked just as confused as me. Clearly, they weren't going to elaborate any farther so I spoke up once again. "What does this have to do with Jace?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "I was raised in that house. It will know me."

"We're not certain, but it's worth a shot," Magnus said, "and Jace is right. It will more than likely know him."

I nodded warily. "Alright. What book was it?"

He seemed to smile a bit. "The Book of White. Your mom was- is- a very clever woman."

Jace had given me a stele so I could draw a portal. He grabbed my hand, and walked in the portal before me. I followed after him, with a quick over my shoulder at Alec. He looked a little apprehensive, and I flashed him a reassuring smile before I stepped through.

When we came back out, we were standing in front of a large manor with unique and elegant structures. I slid my hand out of his and followed him up the hill.

It was decided that we would go then and there to the Wayland manor because of my impatience that soon returned as I watched Jace use an opening rune on the front door. I heard the familiar sound of a bolt being unlocked and the door swung open. Jace stepped inside, seraph blade ready, and gestured me forward.

Inside, all the furnishing was covered in white sheets and there was dust everywhere. I followed Jace to the study and when I was inside he shut the door for only God himself knows why. Though, I knew enough to not question him.

He gazed around the room, no doubt remembering his time here. I took the time to study him: the gold of his hair, the dark shadows under his eyes and the hollow of his cheeks indicating his lack of his sleep, the sad expression on his face and his hard, set jaw as he remembered that his whole life was a lie- then again, so was mine.

He turned to me, arching a golden eyebrow. "You know, Clarissa. I vaguely remember you staring at me once before and me remarking it. Shall I say this is a case of déjà vu?" He smirked.

I realized that he had caught me staring at him and I blushed a dark red. I averted my gaze and gazed around the library. It was about two times smaller than the New York institute and not as many bookshelves. I gazed at all of them, then looked towards Jace. "Where to start looking?"

Alec's POV

Jace and Clary had just begun to step through the portal, when I turned to Magnus. "What are you doing there? I thought you were_ banned _from Peru?!" I demanded.

Magnus just stood there, regarding me with his gold-green eyes. "I am. Though, considering Clary's situation, I thought it was worth the risk," he narrowed his eyes at me then. "but that doesn't explain what you two were doing here."

I looked away from him. "We were on a date."

I could sense his eyes widen, even though I was not looking at him. "A_ date_? Are you cheating on me?"

I looked at him, then. "No. Magnus, I think it's time we broke up."

Simon POV

I was walking towards the Penhallows' house to meet up with Isabelle, when I recalled an earlier conversation I had with Clary a few days ago:

"_You have to tell them," she demanded._

_I was pacing back and forth in her room in Amatis' house, anticipation coursing through my non-flowing veins, and I was that if I had a pulse, it would have begun to quicken. _

_I had just admitted to Clary that I had been seeing both Isabelle and Maia, and didn't know what I should've done._

"_I know. I just didn't think we were either of us exclusive," I had responded. _

"_That doesn't matter. It's still wrong. Not to mention, that if you didn't have the Mark of Cain, they both would have the power to kill you if they ever found out." _

The conversation kept replaying in my head as I knocked on the Penhallows' door.

It was Isabelle that answered.

She smiled up at me. "Simon! Thank goodness! Everybody is out and about and," she looked down at her feet, and frowned deeply. "I don't want to be alone at the same place where that coward killed my brother."

"It's okay, Izzy," and we began to walk away from the house in silence.

Clary's POV

We had split up- Jace going to one side of the study, and me the other- when I had come across a leathered book. "Jace? Could this be it?" He looked over his shoulder at me, and saw the book in my hand. His eyes widened, and he strode over to me in three large steps. Our hands touched as he reached for the book, and I yanked my hand away immediately, ignoring the expression on his face, as he looked at me, then the book.

As he started to look through the pages, I wandered to his side of the room, and skimmed through the titles of the books. The majority of them where about demonology, so out of curiosity I picked one up at random.

I turned back towards Jace, but turned around again as I heard the creaking noise of a door opening.

I dropped the book.

Because in front of me, there was a doorway with a set of stairs going downward that had not been there before.

**Yay! Not necessarily a long one, but it is _longer. _Anyways ,if anybody's interested, I'm planning on starting a new fan fic- not going to stop writing this one, of course- so if it takes me a while to update, that may be why. Though, I highly doubt that that's going to happen, so yea. And I guess it doesn't matter if you guys don't really _care_. But if you do, I'll tell you when its up. Oh, and if you want to know what that one would be about- without having to actually wait for it to be uploaded- I expect three reviews from this chapter. They can be from the same person, as long as it's three...**

**...or more...I like more...**

**Anyways, REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I updated _and _a reviewer wished me happy birthday! Anyways, a few things:**

**On a review, someone asked what is Alec, (gay, bi, straight) and I would be happy to "say" (not really...im typing!) that the answer to that question comes up in the story. **

**Another thing, yes, these chapters are short, and I actually got the idea from my dad. So, yea, the short chapters are purpose but I will try to make them longer because the idea of them so short errgs me.**

_**Another**_**\- I did say few- thing, is that I actually got three reviews! So, I will give you a fraction on what the other fan fiction would be about.**

**NOW ON WITH THE UNECESSARILY SHORT CHAPTER! **

**I do not own the Mortal nstruments..**

**Enjoy!**

Alec's POV

"You want to break up with me?!" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

I nodded, not being able to look him in the eye, though, that didn't stop him from continuing.

"Oh, and I guess you are going to use that cliché 'it's not you, it's _me_' crap, huh? So, what? Are you BISEXUAL now- since you _were_ out here on a date with _Clary_!?" he snapped.

I stood there, watching my feet. My voice was barely a whisper when I responded, "I don't know, Magnus. I like you, but I just can't seem to love you. At least, not the way you love me." I could feel Magnus' cat eyes on me as I continued. "And I've tried to, and I hoped to, but our relationship just doesn't…..fit." I took as a breath as if had been running out of air, and looked at Magnus. "We're just not perfect."

I watched as Magnus- teary-eyed- began to walk away, slowly, then picking up speed until I could only see his sun-casted silhouette, then nothing.

Clary's POV

Completely forgetting about Jace, I made my way down the dark staircase, toward whatever was down there. As I descended, I noticed that the stairway was stone and so was the floor as I reached the last step. It was dark, and I could see the outlines of tables scattered everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a heap of something- clothing, maybe?- and was about to reach for my witchlight, when I heard Jace's voice calling for me. "Clary? Come on!" he said impatiently.

I rolled my eyes, and reached for my rune stone again, heading towards the pile, when a hand caught at my arm. "Clary! Let's _go_!" Jace said, tugging my arm and pulling me after him as we headed up the stairs, and back into the study. He finally let go, and placed the book back on the shelf, causing the doorway to slide back in.

I looked at Jace, shooting daggers. "Why did you do that?" I snapped.

He seemed unaffected by my temper. "You don't know what's down there, and you were practically risking yourself."

"Like you don't?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm a trained Shadowhunter, Clary. While, you, can barely even hold a seraph blade without accidently sticking yourself with it."

"That's not true."

It seemed as if he didn't hear me. "In fact, I don't even know why you came here! You see how everything turned out-"

"EXACTLY! WITHOUT ME, YOU WOULD BE _DEAD, _JACE!" I took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When the Mortal War was still going on, Valentine had stabbed Jace in the heart, causing his death. Only with my wish the Angel Raziel granted me was I able to bring my brother back, and kill Valentine in the process.

Jace said nothing. He just stood there, and stared at me. Then in two long strides, he was directly in front of me, and giving me the Book of White. I took it, and he turned on his heels, walking out the study and outside, me right behind him.

Jace and I had Portaled to Ragnor Fell's house where we knew Magnus has been staying. I waited impatiently as Jace knocked on the door, completely ignoring me. When the door finally opened , and Magnus stepped out, I literally sighed with relief. "Magnus! We-"

"Go away," Magnus said with unexpected sharpness in his tone.

"But we found the book!" I exclaimed, holding up the leather bound book.

"And? I'm tired of helping you ungrateful Nephilim."

Jace blinked. For once, he seemed speechless. "But…you said-," I stammered, "you said you would help wake my mom. I went all the way to Wayland Manor so you can wake my mom!"

"So? What did you plan on giving me in return?" he seemed as if he wanted an answer, which I didn't have. "Exactly. You shadowhunters want us downworlders to do everything _you _want_,_ and expect us to ask nothing of you return, and I'm _sick_ of it."

"Magnus…" Jace starts off but soon gets interrupted by Magnus.

"Go away, both of you." Then his eyes slid to the book. At first, I thought he was going to take the book and change his mind- considering how much it can be of use to him- but he just slammed the door leaving me Jace and me, bewildered , on the other side.

**If you want to kill me for breaking up Malec, I wouldn't blame you. **

**So, I decided that I will tell you if the other fan fiction is regular or crossover, today... and I will tell you further information if I receive three more reviews. I REALLY like to here from you guys...**

**So the other fan fiction is a crossover, if you're interested. So remember, three more reviews and I will tell you the books/shows of what the story will be about. Oh, and I know this story might be confusing, I try not for it to be, but if you have any questions, feel free to ask. (And I make these chapters short for a reason, and I am trying for them to be longer...)**

**Last thing: so yesterday, I finished the last book of the Infernal Devices, and cried multiple times. Can anyone guess at least _one reason_ why I cried? I'll update two chapters on ONE day if anyone can! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The more I write this, the more I wish it was in third person's pov...**

**Anyways, I know I said I would post two chapters, but I never said when.. BUT I WILL! I PROMISE!**

**The answer to my question:**

**1\. When Will and Tessa were on the steps and Tessa was about to admit her love to him, and whatnot. 2. When I thought Jem died. 3. When I found out Jem was a silent brother. 4. When they called off the engagement. 4. When Gideon proposed to Sophie. 5. WHEN WILL DIED! 6. When Jem and Tessa reunited...**

**I cried a lot, and that probably wasn't even half of it. **

**I don't own TMI... Enjoy!**

"I..." The words wouldn't come out my mouth. "Did he- is he not going to help my mom?"

Jace looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Once again, he was speechless.

"Clary, " he finally said but I didn't want to hear him. I couldn't hear him. All I heard was Magnus' voice:

"_Exactly. You shadowhunters want us downworlders to do everything you want, and expect us to ask nothing of you in return, and I'm sick of it."_

And the worst part? He said he would help me. He promised he would do everything he could. And all of a sudden, he refuses. No explanation. And that's what really nagged me: the sudden change of attitude.

That's when everything- the questions, the answers I wished to seek but knew I'd never receive, and the emotions- made my head throb as if someone had beat me with a 10 pound boulder on the head. And that moment was when I knew I wouldn't be able to hold my tears back.

So, I ran.

I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't care; not at the moment. All I cared about was saving my mom. And if Magnus couldn't help with that, I would have to take matters into my own hands. So I ran to the only person I trusted at the moment: no Simon- he was with Isabelle, no doubt and I didn't want to disturb him- no Jace, not even Amatis or Luke. Those people knew me too well and I couldn't risk them trying to cease me from what I wanted to do at that moment.

I started running towards the Penhallows house in search of Alec, but unfortunately, that was when Jace caught up to me, and he tugged my arm facing me to look at him.

"What?" I snapped.

He didn't seem fazed by my attitude- he hardly ever is. "Where do you think you're going?"

I yanked my arm back. "Where does it look I'm going?" I responded. "Magnus refuses to help, and that means I'm the only one left to help her!" Tears stung the back of my eyes, and I quickly looked away from Jace so he wouldn't see me crying. But all he did was just step in front of me again.

"And how do you plan on doing that, huh?" he demanded, a little harsher than I would have expected. "I know you want your mom, but you don't know enough of the shadow world to even have the slightest idea to help her."

I let the tears escape that time, because I knew he right. I really didn't know _anything._ There was no way to help my mom.

I felt my knees go out from underneath me, and I felt Jace catch me. I stayed there, in the circle of his arms, crying, feeling helpless, as I thought about my mother.

Magnus POV

The brief conversation I had with Clary and Jace kept coming back to me. As much as I tried to forget it, I just couldn't. I don't know why, but different emotions kept running through my head, giving me a splint headache: jealousy for Clary, guilt that I might have been too hard on the young Nephilim, relief that I was finally free from all the commands of the shadowhunters.

But had I overreacted with my actions? Should I have softened up on Clary, considering the circumstances?

At the time, it seemed like a good idea to hurt Clary's feelings. She hurt mine; taking away the first love I had in years, away from me! It only seemed fair to not agree with the helping of Jocelyn….

Little did I know, that later it would seem so _cruel._

But that was yesterday, and everyone knows you can't change the past. You can only run from it.

And that's exactly what I did.

Having made a reckless decision, last night, I decided to leave Idris and away from the shadowhunters. Not knowing where to go, I made a last minute decision to go back to New York: the only place that had ever been my home, for a while.

**So... sorry I haven't updated. I've just been having a huge load of homework, not to mention, now I have to tutor every Tuesday and Thursday. UGH! I don't even like math... **

**Anyways, the crossover is either going to be The Mortal Instruments/Divergent or The Mortal Instruments/Hunger Games... You know what, I'm going to let you decide. Review and tell me which you want me to do! :) **

**Again, super sorry I haven't updated! **

**REVIEW! **

**(P.S. I have a very strong feeling that I would probably never write in Jace's perspective... HE'S TO DANG HARD! But in my next one I will because it would be in third person... I just cant do it with first person.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**IT IS HERE! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK FOR SO FREAKING LONG THAT I AM SO ASHAMED THAT I AM JUST NOW WRITING THIS CHAPTER! AND EVEN MORE ASHAMED THAT THIS CHAPTER **_**MIGHT **_**BE A SHORT ONE. BUT, WE'LL SEE! I AM ALSO ASHAMED THAT THIS CHAPTER IS PROBALY JUST A FLLER CHAPTER. AGAIN, WE'LL SEE! (I totally wish these stories were better. ) **

**I do not own TMI. **

**Magnus POV**

It had been a week since I had left Idris. It had been a week since I'd been a major jerk to Clary. I didn't know how much longer this would go on. The longer I sat, thinking that maybe what I did wasn't as horrible as I thought, the more I realized how big of a douche I'd been. I had only did what I did out of jealousy for Clary for what _she_ did: she stole my boyfriend- the boyfriend that I thought that maybe we'd be able to spend the rest of _his_ life together. But, obviously, I had mistaken.

I was in the living room of my apartment, watching reruns of Gilligan's Island, with Chairman Meow in my lap, when the phone rang for the first time in nearly a month.

While I was staying at Ragnor's place, any electronic device wouldn't work inside the borders of Idris. Therefore, I was completely deprived of my telephone, and was forced to use fire mail as my only communication- that or actually speaking to the person, face-to-face, but sometimes they were just to far.

I look at the caller ID and cursed under my breath. I was expecting Alec or Clary or maybe even Jace to call me, but I was not expecting _him_: Simon- which to my opinion is probably worse. He would be on _Clary's_ side. And if he was on Clary's side, he was on _Alec's. _

I thought about declining him. I had already been ignoring the rest of them, why make an exception for him? But I thought against it. I had already been cruel enough. Besides, what is one phone call going to do?

"Simon," just because I answered doesn't mean he deserved a_ hello_.

"Magnus! Oh thank G-" presumably, he was probably trying to say "God" but wasn't able to, and instead, choked up. Oh, the struggle of being a damned creature of the night. "Just thank goodness you answered the phone. Where did you go? Clary's been looking for you."

"I know, Sharon. Don't-"

"Simon," he cut me off.

"Whatever. As I was trying to say- before I was rudely interrupted- was that I know that I am being looked for. And I would like to request of you and your friends to stop looking for me."

"What?" Simon sputtered. "Why? What did Clary do that was-"

"Oh, so she hasn't told you?" I snapped. "Why don't you ask her and her new boyfriend. I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you."

"Ok, listen, Magnus. I'm not the one you're mad at, so I suggest you calm the heck down. What do you mean by 'her new boyfriend'?"

I sigh. "I mean Alec. Apparently, those two been hitting it off."

Simon seemed caught off guard- even through the phone. That's when I realized. "Simon, how are you even using a phone? Are you and the Lightwoods back?" I hoped not.

"No… they kicked the downworlders out because we are no longer need of their service. Clary, Luke, and the Lightwoods are still in Alicante."

"Wait. They kicked the downworlders out, even after all that happened during the war? How come Luke is still there?"

"Yep.. not everybody agrees we are equal. Luke is still there because he is apart of the council. But yeah, I'm in New York, at least."

"Samuel, I go to go."

"But-"

"Nice talking to you, Rat-Face."

I hung up then. I couldn't believe it.

I ran from a problem, just to run into another one.

**Clary's POV**

Being with Alec was surprisingly great. I was expecting him to be like the guy I had met at first: the jealous guy who was envious of the non-existent relationship I had with another guy- who turned out to be my _brother_\- Jace, and eager to swear on the angel that if I ever _thought _about telling Jace about his attraction to the same sex that he'd kill me. But fortunately, that was not the guy who I had come across- he was better.

It was Alec who had blamed himself for Magnus not helping me, then telling me that eventually Mgnus would come to his senses and help us- that's just the way he was. To me, that was unlikely- for the short time I had known Magnus, I picked up on something: he can be pretty stubborn and persistent when he wanted to be.

I was at the Penhallows house, in Alec's room. I was sitting cross-legged on the edge of his bed, while Alec sat in an armchair he had moved so that he was sitting across from me. So far, we had been on three dates- including the one when we were interrupted by Magnus- but I don't think him and I were actually comfortable enough to actually start _touching_. (We haven't even decided if we were going to _discuss_ the _probability_ of us even being official or not.)

Besides that, Alec had just told me, that if it was okay with me, he would help train me to be a proper shadowhunter.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. I know how much being a shadowhunter means to you."

I raised both of my eyebrows, because I was incapable of raising just one. "And you would do that for me?"

Alec sighed- not in exasperation or frustration- he just sighed. "Yes, Clary, I would do that for you."

"But, why? You used to hate me!" It was not the first time I had brought up that statement.

Alec seemed unfazed, as if he was expecting me to say that. He probably was. "Back then, I had a crush on my adopted brother, was still in the closet, and thought you were a mundane."

"Yeah….about that. Do you have a thing against mundanes or something?"

"We all do. It's a shadowhunter thing."

"So….is it like instinct to just… hate a mundane?"

"Yes," he responds and I laugh.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asks after I finished laughing.

"Go where?" I ask in return.

He smiled again. (He was smiling a lot lately.) "You'll see." And he grabbed my hand, dragging me out the house, and into the sunny weather of Alicante.

**Again, I am SOOOO sorry. I HAD THE WORST WRITER'S BLOCK IN WRITERS HISTORY! But it's over now, and I should be posting regularly from now on. Plus, THURSDAY IS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YAY ME! (Another reason I didn't update is that I've been busy,) **

**Okay, so I have some news: from here on out, I**_** am **_**accepting requests. Like, where should they go for their next date? (Because I don't have a clue.) So I would **_**REALLY **_**appreciate the help. **

**Also, I think one of the main reasons I didn't update is because the amount of reviews. Hearing from you guys encourages me to keep writing! You guys really help me, and I want you all to know that. And if you have a real account (not like a guest) I try to respond. I really do! So, can I get…..maybe ten reviews? It could be your request, or it could just be a question, or just constructive criticism. **

**Thanks for reading, and remember that I love you all. Bye! Until next time! **

**(Sorry for any typos. A friend had noticed that I had quite a bit in my earlier chapters.)**


End file.
